spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mole
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Mole is a social chameleon, displaying the proper mannerisms and opinions to blend in with any crowd. Once inside, he sows seeds of doubt, poisoning the group and leaving it to rot. As a master infiltrator, the Mole recreates himself for every mission, becoming the perfect consultant, the man his opponents always think they need, even if they don’t realize it. Attributes: The Mole relies upon Wisdom and Charisma to spin and navigate his intricate webs of betrayal. Core Ability 'Johnny on the Spot' As a free action, you may gain 1 Interest or Profession skill focus until the end of the current mission. You may use this ability a number of times per mission equal to your starting action dice. Class Abilities 'Deep Cover I' You take extra precautions every time you go undercover. At Level 1, the Power Rating of each cover identity you create or request increases by 1 (maximum 10). 'Deep Cover II' At Level 5, the Power Rating of each cover identity you create or request increases by an additional 1 (for a total increase of 2, maximum 10). 'Deep Cover III' At Level 9, the Power Rating of each cover identity you create for a teammate, or that a teammate requests, increases by 1 (maximum 10). 'Smooth Talker' At Level 2, when you fail a Bureaucracy check that may be re-tried, you may spend 1 half action to smooth over your mistake. As long as the check DC is equal to or less than your class level + 20, your new approach is automatically successful. If more than 1 grade of success is possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. You may use this ability even if your initial check results in an error, but you must declare its use before the critical failure is activated. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. If you gain this ability from two or more classes, your relevant class levels are added together to determine the ability’s overall effectiveness. At Level 7, this ability also applies to Networking checks. 'Learning Curve' At Level 3, you gain a pool of 6 skill points. After 1 hour of study, you may spend 1 of these points on any skill with Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma as a key attribute. All skills are considered class skills when spending these points. The maximum skill rank you may gain in a skill with these points is equal to your class level. At the end of each session, you may return some or all of these points to your pool. All of these points are automatically returned to your pool at the end of each mission. Finally, these skill ranks may never be used to qualify for feats or expert classes. At Levels 5, 7, and 9, the number of skill points in your pool increases by 3. 'Cache I' You routinely prepare secret stashes of critical items you might need if a mission goes awry. At Level 4, you gain an additional Wealth statistic: “Cache.” This statistic has a base value of 1 and you may assign Wealth points to it as standard. Your Cache is made up of a number of gear picks as shown on Table 4.2: Possessions. Like Possessions, all Cache items are chosen before the start of each mission, and you lose access to any that are not chosen at this time. Also, Cache items may only be adjusted between missions. Unlike Possessions, your Cache may only include any combination of cover identities, kits, currency ($250 × Caliber), and up to 1 non-heavy Weapon pick. Further, you do not have access to your Cache at the start of a mission; instead, once per session, if you are free to travel, you may spend 1d4 hours to visit the Cache and retrieve some or all of its items. 'Cache II' At Level 7, your Cache statistic increases by 1. Further, you may also include a single Vehicle pick and/or Security pick as part of your Cache. 'Discourage' At Level 4, once per mission, you may target up to 2 turning points in a single organization’s History, negating the corresponding morale bonuses for the duration of the current mission. Per the GC’s discretion, you may need to know the nature of a turning point in order to target it. An organization may be subject to only 1 character’s discourage ability at any time. At Level 8, you may negate the morale bonuses of up to 4 turning points in the same organization’s history for the duration of the current mission. 'Encroach' Your infiltration approaches are uniquely effective. At Level 6, before Strategies are chosen during each Conflict round of an infiltration, you may force your opponent to choose a different Strategy than he chose during the last round. This ability may not be used if your opponent has no other option available to him. When you use this ability, you must also choose a different Strategy than you chose during the last round. 'Compromised!' You can systematically dismantle a target’s security apparatus. At Level 10, once per session, you may target 1 location, decreasing the Power Ratings of all security devices within the location by 2 (minimum 0), as well as the squad size of all standard NPCs at the location by 2 (minimum 1). Further, you may impose or remove the subtle ''or ''violent campaign qualities if they’re in play. These effects last for the duration of the current scene. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes